First kiss
by ImagineIfItWere.Real
Summary: Phil is sad because he came out to his friend as gay and he rejected him. He tells Dan, who is now confused because he likes Phil, but he doesn't know how to come out himself. M for making out no sex in this one


**Heyyy Guys. **

"Phiiiiiil!" I plopped down next to my best friend.

"Hey Dan." He said.

"Wow, I'm glad someone's happy to see me." I said sarcastically, observing his voice devoid of tone.

"Oh. No, it's not you." Phil looked up. He looked a bit dejected.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I told my friend from Reading that I was gay and he completely rejected me is all."

"_WHAT?_" _phil was gay? and someone rejected him for it? How could anyone be so horrible? and... wait... he was gay? why had he never..._ I heard a little so from beside me.

"Oh, great, and now you hate me too. J-just ex-exactly what i N-NEEDED." Phil broke down in sobs.

"Phil! What! I don't hate you! Why would I—oh actually well APPARENTLY some people REJECT you because of it. But for the record, I would NEVER. Phil. NEVER reject you because you're gay." I put my arm around his shoulders. "Don't cry, Phil."

He continued to sob, but they eventually subsided, and he smiled at me through red eyes.

"Dan, I'm so glad I can count on you."

"Awww. That's okay, Phil." I smiled.

"Hey, why did you never tell me you were gay before?" I asked, curious and to be honest a bit offended.

"Well, you're my best friend, so I couldn't afford to lose you. I told that other friend of mine because I thought he was fine with it."

"AWWWWWW" I grinned.

"Shut up." He said, smiling through his tears.

"Hey. Do you wanna come over to my house after school today?" I asked, trying to make him feel better.

"SURE!" He said happily, pleasantly surprised.

"Don't worry about being gay, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Thanks, Dan." He looked so genuinely grateful it was adorable. Just then the bell rang, and we ran to class.

I sat down in english class, glad to have a little time to myself. No offense to Phil, of course, but I needed to sort my feelings out. The thing was, I was gay. And the other thing was, I had a crush on Phil. And the last thing was, Phil was gay. So I could flirt with him. And he could like me back. And OH MY GOD.. I just lost the perfect opportunity to tell him. What was I going to do now?

"oh. hey phil. y'know the whole gay thing? I'm gay."

nope.

great.

Later that afternoon Phil and I got on the bus together, my heart beating a little faster than usual after thinking about Phil and maybe a few fantasies of what could happen when we got home.

"Hey Dan?" Phil asked once we were sat down, "Thanks for not leaving me when I told you."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh, you've forgotten already. Remember? I'm gay?"

"Oh, right."

Phil laughed.

"Someone's a little distracted." He said smiling.

"Oh shut up." I said absently.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I blushed.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. He narrowed his eyes, grinning.

"I see in your mind your sexiest fantasies." He said, as if he was in a trance.

I pushed him and he giggled. God what an adorable little kid. _And I bet he's such a sex god._ SHUT UP SEXIEST FANTASIES.

"Heyyyy. Earth to Dan." I shook my head.

"Sorry."

"So, what do you want to do when we get to your house?" Phil asked.

_um make out._

"Ummmm... I dunno." I said, blushing again.

"Geez Dan, what're you getting all flustered about?" Phil asked, grinning.

"Nothing!" I said again.

"Alright, if you say so. We can just play Mario Cart as usual and listen to Muse." Phil said, smiling.

"Sure. And order pizza." I smiled.

"PIZZA!" Phil said loudly. I grinned and soon enough, the bus lurched to a stop.

"Phil. PHIL!" I said, shaking my friend. He looked so peaceful.

He blinked and looked up.

"What? Oh." He said, yawning and hopping off the bus.

We walked towards my house and made our way up the porch, when we saw a note on the door.

_Dan—your father and I have gone out for the evening! :) Have a nice afternoon, I hope you had a good day at school! If Phil comes over make sure to call his parents. Thanks! love, mom._

"Looks like we're home alone!" I said. _shit._ said my conscious.

"Yup." said Phil. He looked awkwardly away. I opened the door, and we went upstairs to settle by the wii.

I really have to tell him that I'm gay, or he'll wonder why I didn't say anything if I come out later.

I took a deep breath.

"Hey Phil?" I asked nervously. Phil had been fiddling with Mario Cart, but he must have sensed uneasiness because he stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You know how you're gay?" I winced_. way not to sound stupid dan._

"Yeah?" asked Phil. He looked as though he knew what was coming.

"I'm gay."

Phil smiled. Then grinned. Then laughed aloud. "Is that why you've been so nervous all day?" he asked.

"...not really. I mean yeah." I corrected myself quickly. He scooted closer to me and put his head on my shoulder.

"Aww. I'm glad we can be gay together." He said, smiling, then blushed as he realized what he'd said.

I laughed. "Oh Phil. Yes, we can be gay together." Then I realized what I'd said, too.

I looked over at him.

Our eyes met. We both turned crimson. You could practically hear the tension.

"Uhm." Phil said. "Do you— I mean did you mean that?"

"I uh." I looked away. "Only if it's okay..."

"It's okay."

Phil looked up hopefully. "Is it okay with you?"

"Y-yeah!" My heart was beating so fast.

_I think I know where this is going._

Suddenly Phil's face was closer than I had remembered it.

His eyes were fluttering closed.

His lips were slightly parted.

Oh god.

His lips.

Closer.

I leaned in.

His lips brushed up against mine.

Curious.

I felt a tingling and pushed my lips into his, closing the space.

After a few moments his tongue pressed up against my lower lip.

I opened my mouth, and we were kissing hard, hard and it was fucking amazing.

He moved to straddle my waist, and I felt him nibble at my lower lip before pressing our mouths together once again, and I felt a soft moan escape me. _fuck._

He pulled away and smiled. "I'm so glad I told you I was gay." he said, before swooping in to continue our makeout session.

**sorry i wasn't in the mood for smut :) xx guys might be some in the next chapter if u ask.**

\


End file.
